


It's Always You

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, James is a soft boy, Jily Fluff, Jily Proposal, Marauders era, Winter, jily, jilytober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: The snow falling across Lily’s lashes was an ethereal sight as she spun around, laughing and sticking her tongue out as the snow fell. James couldn’t help but smile, despite the chattering of his teeth against the cold air. She was absolutely wonderful, he thought, as her dark red hair bounced about and her bright green eyes gazed fondly at the snowflakes falling around them. She saw the beauty in everything, it seemed, which James thought was fitting, considering she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Perhaps she invented beauty and that was why she admired it so. James wouldn’t be surprised.





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> some jily fluff :)

The snow falling across Lily’s lashes was an ethereal sight as she spun around, laughing and sticking her tongue out as the snow fell. James couldn’t help but smile, despite the chattering of his teeth against the cold air. She was absolutely wonderful, he thought, as her dark red hair bounced about and her bright green eyes gazed fondly at the snowflakes falling around them. She saw the beauty in everything, it seemed, which James thought was fitting, considering she was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid eyes on. Perhaps she invented beauty and that was why she admired it so. James wouldn’t be surprised. 

“What are you staring at?” She laughed at him, her eyes glistening with mischief as a smirk spread across her face. 

“You. It’s always you, Evans.” He said with a humorous tone, though the words were true. Lily rolled her eyes fondly before strolling over to him and wrapping her arms about his neck. She pushed up on her toes and their lips met with a fiery but gentle touch, and James could feel himself unthaw in her arms. 

Lily pulled away with a content sigh. “You’re such a sap, Potter.” 

Her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold as well as the tip of her nose, making the few freckles spread across her cheeks more prominent. James wanted to plant soft kisses on each and every one. She really was the most radiant thing he had ever seen. He wanted to spend the rest of his life admiring Lily Evans, it was the one thing he was sure of. 

The small box hidden away in his pocket seemed heavier all of a sudden as he reached for it. 

“Lily,” he said softly, taking a small step away from her and bending down to one knee, unbothered by the snow wetting his jeans. Her eyes went wide and her mitten covered hands flew to her mouth. 

“I have loved you…forever. There is not a minute in the day when I don’t love you. You have been my inspiration, my role model, my best friend. You have made me a better man and there is no body else in the entire world I would rather spend my life with. You’re amazing, Lily Evans. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” 

Lily stared down at him, tears clinging to the edge of her eyelids. James stared back, his gaze never wavering. Her thoughts were racing. There was a war going on. People were losing their loved ones every single day, families were being broken apart, and the future seemed more and more uncertain with each day. 

But, as uncertain as everything else was, this…this felt _right_. 

If she was going to go through war with anyone, it would be James Potter. 

“Yes.” She gasped, the tears finally slipping down her cheeks. James grinned up at her, his own eyes wet with emotion. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes!” She laughed. He stood up quickly, his arms wrapping around her waist as he spun her about. They laughed and cried, clinging onto one another for some time before finally pulling away so that James could slip the lovely ring on Lily’s finger. 

“I love you.” He said breathlessly, kissing her chastely on the lips. She stared up at him as he pulled away. Yes, she was sure about this.

“I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated!   
follow me on tumblr @ xomarauders


End file.
